It's not always 'Happily Ever After'
by DistrictOfMagic
Summary: Joey and Mary left Dominique happily to go to Manhattan to go to Dance School and their music video, until they meet a guy called Mike. MikexMary? JoeyxMary Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**In some fairy tales it's not always 'Happily ever after' **

**At Mary's House**

''So...glad you're leaving this place then?'' Joey asked with a grin.

''Duh, of coarse I am! Couldn't be more exited!''

''Why, because you're leaving Dominique or coming with me...?'' Joey said with a smirk.

''Haha you're so funny'' Joey leaned in and kissed Mary and pulled her into a hug.

''You know...I actually might miss this place..'' Mary said almost smiling.

''Oh really? Why is that?'' Joey said pulling Mary out in front of him.

''I guess I've just been so used to being here that it might not actually be the same''

''Oh...ok then'' Joey said frowning, ''Well, I guess I'll leave you here then''

''No no! I don't think I'll miss it **that** much'' Mary giggled.

''MARY! GET ME MY TABLETS..NOW!'' Dominique screamed.

''Sorry Dominique...I don't work for you anymore''

''Oh come on...aren't we like...bffffs or whatever the kids say''

''No not really'' Mary laughed.

''Mary!! Don't you dare get in that car!''

Joey grabbed Mary's hand, kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her towards his car.

''MARY, YOU CAN LEAVE ME WITH THESE PEOPLE!!'' Dominique practically cried out, but it was too late, the car had already driven off.

**In Joey's Car**

''Hey...don't look too sad...'' Joey said with concern

''I'm not sad...I'm just gonna miss Tami, isn't going to be the same without seeing her weird dress style everyday'' Mary laughed.

''Yeah, she did dress...different..'' Joey chuckled. ''Mary...you look tired, maybe you should get some sleep...don't forget once we get to New York we're also doing our music video together''

''Yeah...I guess I should sleep for a bit..''

Mary leaned over and rested her head on Joey's shoulder. Joey smiled to himself.

''How did I get so lucky'' Joey whispered.

**Arriving at Manhattan**

''Mary, come on, wake up we're here..''

No answer, Mary stayed sound asleep.

''Mary..COME ON WAKE UP'' Joey said a bit louder this time poking Mary on the cheek.

''Mary...we need-''

''I'M UP!'' Mary yelled in his face laughing.

''JESUS! Mary don't do that!'' He said pretending to be upset.

''Aww, did I scare you??'' Mary said in a mocking voice.

''Just a bit...'' Joey said still in shock.

''Good'' Mary laughed again.

Joey pulled a face at her and got out of the car.

''Wow, we're actually here!'' Mary gasped.

''I should hope so seen as I've driven for hours on end.''

**Mary and Joey arrived at the Manhattan Dance Academy School where they were going to practice there dance routines.**

''Welcome to the Manhattan Dance Academy, please follow the hall down and you may practice in the third room on your left.'' said the woman at the front desk.

''Thanks'' Joey smiled.

Just as they were about to enter the room they heard someone shout.

''Hey! Joey! Long time no see!'' Grinned a beautiful, tall, slim brunette.

**Uh oh...who's she?? What is Mary gonna think...DUN DUN DUN!! Haha, hope that was ok, please pretty please no flames! :) Hope you enjoyed it, please comment so I can see what you think, I will take advice if my story needs work, I'm very tolerant so, I don't mind what you say just as long as it's no too mean :)**

**Laters xoxo**

**x-American-Dreamer-x **


	2. Chapter 2

After a long pause, Joey finally spoke.

''B-B- Brittany??''

''Yes! Of course silly!'' Brittany said in a very high pitched voice.

''W- what are you doing here?'' Joey said a bit startled.

''Oh you know, this and that, I have been having dance lessons here for the past few years''

''Oh..''

''Anyways...who's that?'' Brittany said looking at Mary and frowning.

''Hi...I'm Mary..''

''Oh, you must be one of Joey's fans! Nice too meet you! I'm Joey's ex'' Brittany said grinning.

Mary could feel the anger building up inside her.

''Actually...I'm Joey's g-'' Mary started but was interrupted by Joey.

''Friend...she's my good friend.'' Joey said a little shaky.

Mary gave him a funny look.

''Oh, ok, well, I better get off to class. Toodles.''

Brittany skipped off in the other direction.

''Friend!?'' Mary practically screamed at him.

''No, no, I just, said it without thinking, I didn't know how she'd react and-''

''So, what?, you're just gonna go round pretending that we're just friends?''

''No, no babe listen to me, I just-''

''Joey, save it I don't want to hear it right now, I gotta go'' Mary said crying as she ran out the door and down the street.

Mary just kept running and running until she bumped into someone.

''Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.''

''Hey, It's ok.'' The stranger said smiling at her. ''Are you ok?''

''Yes..well no..not really'' Mary said with a tear trickling down her face.

''Tell me what happened, oh, and by the way, I'm Mike.''

''I'm Mary'' She said to him with a fake smile.

''So...what happened then?''

Mary told him the whole story about Joey and meeting his ex.

''So...when he said friend to her, I thought that's what he wanted otherwise he would of said to her I'm his girlfriend...'' Mary finished off.

''Owch, that must've been horrible..''

''Yeah...''

''I think you should go back to him'' Mike said seriously this time.

''I can't go back to him now!''

''Yes you can..you need to face him sooner or later and, it was probably a mistake, not everyone's perfect, and I bet he's worried sick.'' Mike said soothingly.

''Maybe..''

''Look, here's my number if you want it..'' Mike smiled.

''Thanks''

**Mike and Mary arrived back the Dance Studio.**

''Mary! Thank god you're ok!, I was looking for you everywhere, I just got back, where the hell were you?'' Joey said running over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

''Oh, somewhere..'' She said quietly.

''Well, I guess I'll leave you two to sort this out'' Mike said to them both.

''Oh, Joey, this is Mike'' She said grinning. ''He helped me get back here''

''Oh, did he..?'' Joey said frowning a little.

''Well, I couldn't leave a pretty girl crying in the street now could I?''

Mary laughed.

''Well, I better be going'' Mike went over to Mary and kissed her on the cheek. ''Hope you two work it out'' He whispered in her ear.

Just as Mike was about to leave, he grinned wickedly at Joey.

**:O What's Mike planning, is he using Mary to get at Joey? Or is he planning to take her away from him? :O**

**Ok, Hope that chapter was ok. Thanks for the comment and there will be a few more chapters to come. Just like to say there might be a minor MikexMary but not too much. :) Anyway! Thankyou! **

**x-American-Dreamer-x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ok. Please don't hate me. I know I've been gone for like...ever, but I'm back...Finally. I've been so busy lately with school blah blah blah but...I wont do it do you guys again. Promise. xoxo**

In the hotel room

''I'm so sorry about what happened...really'' Joey was saying to Mary.

Mary sighed.

''For the last time...it's ok, you're just lucky Mike was there..''

''Ok, look, I'm sorry _I _wasn't there but can you please stop going on about that Mike guy. I'm thankful he brought you back but there's nothing else too it, ok?''

''Jealous much?'' Mary smirked

''No...acctually. I'm not. But, if you think I am and want to have a go at me again then you do that. Go run off to Mike and see if I care this time''

Mary gets up and heads towards the door.

''Wait! I was joking....'' Joey said a bit shoked.

''That's what I thought, now if you'll excuse me...I'm going for a shower, and please, don't have a tantrum while I'm gone'' Mary fake-smiled at him.

Joey huffed.

5 minutes later Joey started to walk around when he came to the coffee table and noticed Mike's number. As he picked up the piece paper he saw that on the back was Mike's address.

''Hmm, I think I'll pay a little visit tomorow'' Joey said to himself. Joey quickly shoved the piece of paper into his pocket before Mary came out.

Next day in the Dance Studio there was, Brittany, Joey, Mary, the dance instuctor and a few more newcomers.

''Hey Joey-kins! How are you?'' Brittany asked Joey in her high-pitched voice.

''Um, I'm doing fine...how are you?''

''Oh, I'm feeling great now your here'' Brittany grinned at him and traced her finger down his face. Joey pushed her hand away and mouthed a quick ''Sorry'' over to Mary.

''Ah-he-hem'' Mary coughed at the pair and shot a glare at Brittany.

''Something the matter my dear?'' Brittany shot back at Mary.

''Yes acctually, I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my _boyfriend_''

''Boyfriend huh? Joey, you didn't tell me...''

''Well, I, err...'' Joey stuttered.

''I just assumed that her boyfriend was Mike...I mean, I saw him kiss her the other day an-''

''It wasn't a proper kiss!'' Joey said while gritting his teeth.

''He's just a friend that's all...a very _good_ friend'' Mary said looking at Joey.

''How many time can I say I'm sorry'' Joey loudly whispered to Mary. ''Anyway, you know him Britt? I mean Brittany'' Joey asked.

''Um, no, not really, I've just seen him here a few times that's all''

''Ok then...Excuse me please, I need to take a break.'' Joey stated as he left towards the door.

''Hmm, me too sweetie, but, I'm calling it a day...I'm going home, bye Joey hunnie'' Brittany grinned towards him

Joey just stared and headed to the door on the opposite side of the room.

Outside.

''Time to pay a visit to Mr. Mike then...if I just quickly..google..his stupid address then...I think..I'll have a mature...*quickly laughs* man-to-man talk...with..him'' Joey said to himself...again..as he fiddled in his pocket to get his phone out.

''Ok then....16 James Street..Huh? So that's where it it.. I swear that street is near my old High School...ah well..''

Along the way to '16 James street' Joey got quite lost...but eventually got there a few...hours later.

''Thank God...I'm finally here..''

Joey went up to his door and knocked no-one answered at first but he heard a male and a female voice inside. Finally after a third knock Mike came to the door.

''Um...hi?'' Mike said a bit shocked.

''Yeah, Hi, you know me I'm Mary's boyfriend..''

''Oh yeah that's right..um... *he looked round back into his house* come on in mate.''

''Do mind waiting here a second..'' Mike said a bit irritable.

''Sure''

Mike went down the hall and into a room on his left. After about a minute Joey decided to go to the door to see what was going on. He heard the female voice again.

''Look, just shut up ok. He'll be gone in about 20 mintues'' Mike said in an aggressive whisper.

''Well what are you going to say to him, what's he gonna say to you..?'' The female said in the same aggressive whisper that Mike had used.

''I dunno ok. But just stick with the plan we talked about yesterday..ok..?''

''What plan?''

*Mike sighed*

''The plan incase this happened...just stay in here and be quiet..and when you see Joey tomorrow..keep up the flirty act because the more you do it..the more Mary'll want me..then bada bing bada boom..we have her.'' Mike said with a short evil laugh.

''Right...but what do you want with Mary?''

''Ugh! Dammit Brittany, why do I have to repeat things twice with you!? I told you that when I was in high school, Joey stole my girlfriend..the only girl who I ever loved...so I'm gonna get back at him and he wont even see it comming, the daft twit don't even know who I am, hahah''

''Ok ok, I remember, but what will you do with Mary when you win her over..'' Brittany asked

''Ha ha...I'm going to kill her...that's what. Hahahahaha!!'' Mike laughed a bit more loud this time.

''Shut up Mike...he might hear you!'' Brittany shushed him.

''Oh yeah...I almost forgot...I'll get rid of him...stay here and don't make a sound''

What Mike and Brittany didn't know was that Joey heard every detail. But Joey was too much in shock to hear the door opened. He looked around back at the now opened door and saw Brittany and Mike staring at him.

''Well, well, well...'' Mike said folding his arms . ''We have a problem now, don't we?''

**I'm so mean arn't I !! CLIFFHANGER TIME! :) sorry...but I had to do it...lemme know what y'all think and I'll carry on when I get some feedback. Love you all xxxxxx**

**x-American-Dreamer-x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well...here it is..the fourth chapter...I know it isn't long but...it's not that bad.. :D Enjoy x**

''I...er..no..um..of course we don't have a problem..why would we have a problem..I heard

nothing..nothing at all...I think I should leave..'' Joey stuttered

''Ah ah ah, not so fast...you're not going anywhere buddy''

''Joey, look, hunnie. I didn't want it to come to this but...I agree with Mike..we'll take goood care of you here...maybe we'll look after you just as good as will will do Mary.'' Brittany smirked.

''No! You can't do this! Why me!? I..I wont say anything. I swear!'' Joey was shouting.

''The thing is Joey...I don't believe you...Britt..over there please.''

''Yes..excuse me for a second''

Brittany walked back into the room she and Mike had just come out of.

''Joey, Joey, Joey. What am I going to do with you..'' Mike said shaking his head. ''You really didn't know who I was did you...it's a shame that. You could've saved yourself so much trouble, but, what're we gonna do'' Mike chuckled to himself.

''I-I- don't really remember..''

''Then..I'll tell it for you..''

***flashback***

**School Hallway**

''HEY! STEPH!'' Mike shouted over to his girlfriend who was waiting at her locker.

''Oh, hi Mike..'' Stephanie said looking down.

''What's up babe?''

''Oh you know..this and that...''

''Are you alright?'' Mike said a bit more concerned.

''Um...not exactly'' Stephanie started.

''What- what's wrong''

''We...I think we need to break up..I..I like someone else..''

''What?? Who..'' Mike said with wide eyes.

''Don't be mad at me. It's not my fault. I still like you it's ju-'' Stephanie got cut off when Joey came over. ''Joey!'' Stephanie grinned.

''Joey...you like...Joey..''

''Well.....''

''Yo, what's up Mike-o'' Joey said cheerfully.

''JOEY!? How could you do this to me man! The first and most likley last girl that has ever liked me..you just take her away from me! Did you not know we were dating or were you just oblivious for the last 4 and half months!!?'' Mike yelled at him.

''Hey, chill out. It's not my fault she likes me. I'm in her chemistry class and.... I helped her...she helped me..we talked...we hung out for a little bit..and well...ta da?'' Joey said sheepishly.

''Ta da!?'' Mike yelled again. ''I'll get you one day Joey Parker...you'll regret this...you just wait..! I'll take your girl one day and you'll be sorry!''

Mike stormed off with tears in his eyes.

***end of flashback***

''Remember now?'' Mike asked.

''Um...a little..''

''So...I guess I was right after all...you will regret it...I will get you and...you'd better be sorry.''

''Look, I am sorry, more than words can say but please, don't hurt Mary...I'm begging you!'' Joey cried out.

''Well, that's unfortunate...cause...it's too late...I'm not gonna spare you or her now...you didn't give me my girl back, so why should I give you yours?''

''Mike..dude..please'' Joey begged.

''Brittany..here please'' Mike yelled into the other room.

Brittany went over to Mike.

''You got it?'' Mike whispered to Brittany.

''Yes...right here''

''Give it me'' Mike ordered.

Brittany gave him something which Joey couldn't quite see.

''Well Joey...I think you'll be spending a lot of time here with me and Britt...I hope you have a lovely stay'' Mike grinned.

''What do yo-'' Joey started but before he could finish Mike hit him just beside the head with a piece of long metal.

Mike bent down to Joey's ear.

''Ta da.'' He whispered.

**OH MY GOSH! Even I can't believe I did that. But there you go. You should be getting used to it by now. Sorry, I know it's not that long but...I wanted it to finish like that. :) I'll update soon I promise. Thankyou all, I love ya! xxxxx**

**x-American-Dreamer-x**


End file.
